


A week of hell | Ming x Kit

by lostinbl



Series: Ming x Kit | 2Moons2 [1]
Category: 2moons2, 2moons2 the series, เดือนเกี้ยวเดือน | 2 Moons - Chiffon_Cake, เดือนเกี้ยวเดือน | 2 Moons The Series (TV)
Genre: 2moons2 - Freeform, Annoying Girl, Cute, Fluffy, Happy Ending, Jealous Kit, M/M, at least some of the time, extra moody kit, he's always moody, i guess not really tho i just need tags sorry, i ran out of ideas, kitkat - Freeform, ming x kit, ming x kit 2moons2, ming/kit - Freeform, mingkit, moody kit, oblivious ming, that's better, the title is very dramatic i am aware, which is nothing new tbh, who's only annoying cause she oblivious
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-19
Updated: 2019-09-19
Packaged: 2020-10-24 05:41:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20700854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostinbl/pseuds/lostinbl
Summary: Kit stares at the girl with fire in his eyes. He wonders.. Is the girl actually clueless or just shameless enough to tag along every time she sees Ming?Or a very jealous Kit who's driven to the edge and jumps into a free fall.





	A week of hell | Ming x Kit

* * *

_SATURDAY_

A group of girls walk into the shop and soon Kit can hear their chatter, just like he’s sure everyone else standing in the line with him can as well.  
"...and he's still soooooo cute!"  
"I know! I wonder if he has a girlfriend? Surely he does, even back in high school he was really popular with girls."  
"Oh! I actually heard that recently he broke up with his girlfriend, you know the one he was together with for like over a year." Kit could hear excited squeals.  
"So I might actually have a chance then! You know how I've always been crushing on him."  
"Yup. You should go to him!"  
"Yes! You should!"  
"What, right now?"  
“Yes, now! He was sitting alone! Now’s your chance!”  
Kit glances at the gossiping group. The four girls are all pretty but nothing about them stands out. Kit turns his attention away as the line moves forward.  
"Well, guess I'm going, bye!"  
"Omg tell us how it went!"  
The girls' voices get momentarily louder. Kit moves forward again and now he's next in the line.  
  
Kit looks into the bag with a smile. Ming is going to love it. Or is he? Kit hopes he is. Damn, what if he doesn't like it? Kit checks that he still has the receipt. He does, okay, good. He can always return it if Ming doesn't like it... but if he doesn't Kit really doesn't know what else to get him... He'll just have to worry about it later.  
Kit raises his head and spots Ming with ease. He's sitting next to the window right where he left him. Kit slows down. Ming is not alone. He squints his eyes trying to see who the girl is as he slowly moves closer. She's sitting next to Ming her mouth moving fast. Ming is smiling. Kit can feel his stomach dropping.

Kit enters the restaurant with hesitant steps, his eyes glued to the girl sitting where Kit was sitting only minutes ago.  
"Oh P!" Ming calls once he sees Kit. The girl turns around as Kit approaches, flashing him a smile. Her brown hair is to her mid-back and she’s very cute. Her front teeth are a little too big making her smile imbalanced but Kit can't help but think that's what makes her even cuter. He's sure everyone else has the same thoughts as him. Ming surely finds the girl cute. Kit feels pressure in his stomach but he ignores the feeling.  
"This is Praewn, we went to the same high school", Ming introduces the girl and she greets Kit. With a startle, Kit recognises the girl to be the one from the shop. So, it seems like the subject of their gossip was his boyf- Ming catches himself. Friend. His_ friend_. The girl turns to Kit again.  
"Oh! Right, is it okay for me to hang with you guys for a while?" Praewn asks Kit with a bright smile. Kit raises his eyebrows in surprise. He's taken aback by the question and in a confused state lets out a 'sure'. The girl smiles and turns back to face Ming. Kit regrets his answer as soon as the word comes out. He swallows down the feeling gathering in his chest and sits down on the only vacant spot at the end of the small table. Ming is sitting to his left and Praewn to his right, they are facing each other while Kit is facing the window.  
“What took you so long?” Ming asks as their food arrives. They made their order and Kit said he had to go to the bathroom but he was gone a long time.  
“Oh umm... There was a line”, he mumbles, looking at his food, glad that Ming didn’t see the small bag he was carrying. Ming frowns.  
“A line? To the men’s bathroom?” he questions with laughter evident in his voice. Kit shrugs.  
“The other one was broken”, he comes up with a quick response. Ming raises his eyebrows but says nothing. As soon as Ming stops talking to Kit, Praewn pulls the younger guy back into a conversation. The two start sharing their high school stories and all Kit can do is sit and eat his food. He feels like a third-wheel. He hates it.

What normally would’ve been a nice 40-minute lunch turns into a 20-minute one as Kit gulps down his food like he has been starving his entire life. Kit is pretty positive that he might’ve scarred both his throat and his mouth for not letting the food cool down enough, but he doesn’t care. As soon as he’s done eating they say goodbye to the girl and Kit drags Ming out with a stupid excuse. Ming eats a lot faster than Kit does and therefore he was ready to leave whenever Kit was ready. Which happened to be twice as fast as usually.  
Kit is walking fast, trying to get as far away from the restaurant as he can. Ming walks behind him in small confusion but he doesn’t question it. He’s used to Kit being strange sometimes. If it’s something Kit wants to tell him, he knows that he will. Only this time, he doesn’t.

-

Kit looks at the bag on the floor next to his bed and sighs. He never got a chance to give it to Ming. Because of _Praewn_. Kit scoffs. Then he catches himself and shakes his head. The girl did nothing, he shouldn’t be mad at her. Yes, she did nothing wrong, she was just talking with her old classmate... Surely Kit would’ve done the same if the situation was reversed. Kit nods at himself. Yes, that’s it. Nothing more.

-

_SUNDAY_

_”Almost there.”_ Kit looks at Ming’s message one more time. It’s been 5 minutes since he received the answer. Kit rises up to his tiptoes to search the moving mass in front of him. Still no sign of Ming. He comes back down and opens the dial, his thumb hovering over Ming’s name. Kit calls him and immediately he hears a familiar voice.  
“P!” Ming calls through the crowd. Kit turns his head and Ming raises his hand, waving it in the air to catch the older guy’s attention. Once Kit sees Ming he smiles and ends the call before it can ring. Ming’s eyes are bright. He flashes him a wide smile as he walks through the crowd towards Kit.  
“Hey”, Kit greets him. His smile freezes when another person emerges from within the crowd. Praewn. She flashes Kit a smile and greets him. Kit turns his eyes to Ming.  
“Oh, I met Praewn just now, that’s why I was late, sorry. She’s actually going to see the same movie we are”, Ming explains with a smile. Praewn nods in excitement.  
“Is it okay if I come with you two?” she turns to Kit, once again asking him for permission. And, once again, Kit gets confused and nods before he can stop himself. Praewn’s smile gets wider.  
“Ah great! I’m so glad I don’t have to go alone!” she exclaims and Kit just smiles. The same weight returns to his stomach and as they walk towards the tickets counter he silently curses at himself. He really needs to improve his articulation skills.

The three of them end up buying tickets for three seats in a row and Ming and Praewn are walking in front of Kit, talking animatedly. Kit tries his best to keep his face empty of all emotion. The lights are already getting dimmer in the theatre when they arrive and Praewn stumbles in the stairs. She grabs a hold of Ming to steady herself.  
“Oops! I’m sorry”, she giggles as she lets go. Ming just smiles at her, letting her lead the way. Kit loosens his grip on his popcorn. The cardboard cup is bent in his hands. Some of the popcorn spilt over.

They sit down with Ming in the middle. Ming keeps his right hand on the armrest, his palm open. Kit knows it’s there in case Kit wants to grab a hold of it but he doesn’t. He sits still, his arms crossed the entire time. He’s afraid that he might actually take Ming’s hand if he relaxes.  
Kit can’t focus on the movie. He keeps glancing to his left at Ming and Praewn. Kit doesn’t like to talk while watching movies but Ming does. And, apparently, so does Praewn. They lean close to each other every few scenes to exchange their opinions. As the movie progresses, so does Kit’s bad mood. Once they leave the theatre, Kit says goodbye to the other two and leaves alone, saying he suddenly has somewhere to be. He’s not even sure who or what he is mad at, he just is.

As Kit enters his car, he sees the small bag on the passenger seat, still waiting to be given to its owner. Kit groans and hits his head against the back of his seat. Another missed opportunity. And once again Kit gets mad at Praewn for ruining everything, and once again Kit scolds himself for thinking like that. After a deep breath, he starts the car and drives home, his heart not any calmer than it was before.

-

_MONDAY_

Kit looks around the mall. Ming dragged him here to help him buy a present for Ming’s mother. Kit truly doesn’t know what made Ming think that Kit would be of any help but here they are.  
“Should we go there?” Ming points at a store they would normally never visit. Kit shrugs and Ming leads the way. The store is filled with textiles and all sorts of small decorative items along with furniture.  
“You're gonna buy her something for the house?” Kit asks and Ming shrugs.  
“I’d like to get her something useful”, he replies and turns his attention to some beautifully woven cloths. Kit raises his eyebrows and starts looking around as well. He’s a person who prefers practical gifts as well.

They’ve been staying in the same shop for fifteen minutes when Kit decides it’s been long enough and starts looking for Ming.  
“Oh! P’Kit!!” Kit hears a familiar voice and freezes. He closes his eyes and takes a deep breath, his body already reacting in displeasement. Kit opens his eyes and turns around, not even bothering to smile.  
“Ah. Praewn. Hello”, he greets her with emotionless tone. Praewn has a wide smile on her face and she looks around. It’s more than clear who she’s looking for. Kit opens his mouth to say something about Ming not being there when the idiot himself calls on them.  
“Hi Praewn”, Ming appears and greets the girl. Praewn’s smile gets even wider and she comes a little closer.  
“We meet again!” she exclaims, her eyes never leaving Ming’s face. Ming smiles.  
“What are you doing here?” Ming asks politely. Praewn laughs.  
“Ah hehe I’m just looking around for little something to brighten up my apartment. I just moved to my own place”, she says with a smile. Kit wants to gag at how obviously she indicated that she lives alone. Instead, he just looks away and rolls his eyes.  
“Cool. We’re here to buy my mom a present”, Ming explains and Praewn’s eyes get brighter.  
“Oh can I help?!” she suggests. Ming glances at Kit but the older guy is not looking at him. Ming opens his mouth but Praewn speaks first.  
“What’s your mom like? I saw these really cute hand towels over there, I think she’d really love them...” Praewn starts rambling and takes a hold of Ming’s arm, dragging him towards the towels. Ming turns to look at Kit with raised eyebrows but goes with the girl nevertheless.

Kit is left behind fuming. He could always go after them, sure, but he really doesn’t want to. Instead, Kit turns on his heels and exits the shop. He is really, _really _starting to dislike the girl and her stupid cute smile. This time Kit doesn’t even stop himself from cursing the girl out. An uncomfortable feeling rises in his body and he can’t chase it away. He knows he’s jealous. Of course he does. It’s not the first time he has felt this feeling and yet he pretends to be clueless. He doesn’t want to stoop as low as to be jealous. Ming has told him several times that he likes him, he knows Ming likes him _but still._ What if the girl keeps hanging around? What if they exchange numbers and start talking? What if Praewn turns out to be perfect? She’s surely not as grumpy as Kit is, nor as emotionally restricted, nor as bad at expressing herself... Kit groans and tugs at his hair. He’s walking through the mall aimlessly, trying to get rid of the ugly feeling in his chest, but it seems like no matter how much he walks, the feeling doesn’t go away. His phone dings and Kit takes it out, already guessing who the sender is.  
“_Where are you?” _Kit sighs and sends Ming a quick reply. For a few seconds, he ponders whether he should just leave like he did before but he buries the idea. He can’t run away. Not again. Kit rolls his eyes and turns around. Ming sends him another message saying they already went into a different shop. Kit bites his teeth together. He really, _really_ dislikes the girl.

-

_TUESDAY_

Kit looks at Praewn with fire in his eyes. He thought he knew at the start but now.. he's not so sure. He no longer knows whether the girl is just oblivious or if she keeps appearing between them on purpose. This is the fourth day in a row they meet her at the mall “accidentally”. Kit is very much annoyed. This is his favourite mall because it’s so close to his dorm and it has everything they need. Ming’s favourite restaurant, as well as Kit’s favourite shops, are all here. But now due to Praewn, his favourite place is increasingly becoming his least favourite.

Kit takes a sip of his coffee and turns his eyes down to his phone. Ming and Praewn are sitting next to him once again talking about some incident Kit has never heard of nor been a part of. He has, admittedly, been wondering whether Praewn brings out all these subjects just because she knows Kit can’t be a part of them. Kit buries that idea pretty quick though. Realistically she has no need to push Kit aside, she has no idea that Ming likes him or that there’s anything going on between them in the first place. And yet he wonders.

Kit shakes his head and focuses on his screen. He has an Instagram account but he rarely posts anything there. He has the account mostly just so he can keep up with everyone else. Kit double taps on Phana’s photo of him and Wayo and he can’t stop his lips from twitching. Ever since the two started dating they’ve been posting selfies and pictures of each other on their Instagrams. Even though they’ve never publicly announced that they’re dating, everyone knows they are. It’s cute, that much Kit can admit. They really fit well together. Kit keeps scrolling down when he stops on a certain picture. Praewn started following him on Instagram the very first day they saw each other and back then Kit started following her back. Had she done the same now Kit would’ve blocked her but a few days ago it didn’t seem as big of a deal. The picture he’s currently staring at is a selfie of Ming and Praewn, both of them smiling. Kit recognises the background to be the shop from yesterday. Kit tries his very hardest not to throw his phone on the ground or, more preferably, at Praewn. The caption of the photo says ’Reunion’ and Kit rolls his eyes. He opens the comment section. There are 97 comments in total. He raises his eyebrows in surprise at both the amount of likes and comments. Some of the comments are complimenting Praewn but most of them are focused on Ming. As Kit reads through all the praises he feels conflicted. A part of him wants to smile at all the compliments his bo-_ friend_ is getting, and another part wants to frown at all these people fawning over him. A fraction of the comments are from what Kit assumes to be their old classmates. Ming, surprisingly, doesn’t have Instagram. Kit knows this already but a lot of the comments are asking for his id and complaining how it’s such a waste. Kit rolls his eyes at those people. The only appearances of Ming on the app can be found on the accounts of Wayo and his other friends. For a few seconds Kit wonders if he’s ever going to be posting a picture of him and Ming on there but he quickly chases the idea away. Kit looks at the picture and very deliberately, does not double tap. It’s a petty revenge but it’s all Kit can do.

Kit puts his phone away and leans back in his seat, looking at the pair next to him. He really doesn’t know what to do anymore. He can’t just tell Ming to stop hanging out with the kid can he? He can’t, he has no right. Who is he to tell Ming who he can spend his time with? Nobody. He’s just a friend. Kit takes another sip of his coffee in annoyance. Has it really come down to this? Does he seriously need to find a new mall to go to? Kit sighs. He really hates this.

-

_SATURDAY_

It’s been three days since they last saw Praewn. Just like it’s been three days since they’ve been at the mall. Kit really doesn’t want to go there again this soon but here he is in Ming’s car, letting the boy drive them there. Ming ripped his favourite shorts and forced Kit to tag along to buy him new ones. By forcing him Kit means that he kept being more annoying than usual until Kit finally caved in which eventually only took 5 minutes. Kit hates how easily he gives in when it comes to Ming. And the boy dares to complain that he’s diffuclt. Scoff.  
“Should we go eat something first?” Ming asks. Kit thinks. If they go to their favourite place it’s very much possible that they meet Praewn there since they’ve been there with her once before already, and even though Kit knows that it’s very unlikely for them to meet Praewn _again,_ he’s not risking it. A men’s section in a clothing store on the other hand? He doubts they’ll stumble on Praewn there.  
“Let’s go shopping first”, Kit answers with resolve. Ming nods, complying with whatever Kit wants to do. He did drag him here after all.

Finding a pair of shorts turns out to be more difficult than Kit thought. You see, Ming is very picky. This is the third store they’ve been in since arriving. Ming has already tried on at least five different pairs but according to him, none of them fit like he wants them to. Kit sighs and holds up another pair.  
“How about these? They look similar to your old ones.” Ming turns around and looks at the shorts. He takes them into his hands and starts examining. Kit chuckles. He has yet to see Ming pay such detail to anything other than clothes.

By the time the clock strikes 2 pm both boys are hungry and Ming has finally found himself a pair of shorts he likes. They ended up going to a few other shops after and they both bought a few shirts and other pieces as well.  
“Should we go there?” Kit points at a Japanese restaurant. Ming frowns. He really wants to go back to where they went a week ago.  
“I’m really craving noodles”, Kit then complains and turns his eyes to Ming, pouting a little with a pleading look in his eyes. Ming looks at him and his mouth melts into a smile. He wants to squeal at how cute Kit is. He barely holds it in and instead just nods. Kit gives him a cheeky smile. He doesn’t take advantage of the boy a lot, but when he does, he does it for a good reason. A little acting is okay as long as they don’t attract any unwanted guests. Everytime he tries to get his way he is just as surprised at how easily Ming agrees. He still can’t understand how he could possibly have this kind of power over the boy.

After ordering Kit makes sure to find a table with only two chairs and satisfied, he sits down. Today has actually been very pleasant. Once Ming finally found his shorts shopping became a lot less boring and they spent the rest of the time teasing each other. Or, well, Ming kept teasing him and Kit cursing at him. Still, he didn’t mind. He had fun. Kit relaxes into his chair, listening to Ming explaining something very unnecessary. Their food arrives soon and Kit delves in. They are half way through their meal when Kit’s day gets ruined, again.  
“P’Kit! Ming!! Hi!!” Praewn yells and enters the restaurant with a bright smile, heading towards the pair. Kit slams his chopsticks on the table in rage. Ming startles and turns to look at the older guy in concern.  
“P?” Ming asks looking at Kit who’s face is turning more red by the second. His eyes flash dangerously. Praewn gets closer and notices that there are no more chairs. Being the resourceful girl that she is, she takes a chair from the empty table next to them and drags it over to sit with the boys. Kit can feel the vein on his temple expanding. His hands tighten into fists and he bites his tongue to shut himself up. He can soon taste blood but he doesn’t relax. Ming greets the girl in the polite way he always does, his eyes flickering to Kit here and there to see if he’s okay.

But he’s not okay. He is furious. How _dares_ this girl come in all the time to ruin _every single date_!! Kit is too angry to realise what word he used. He just wants to have a good time with Ming without this stupid kid interrupting them _every single time_!! What even is she? Does she seriously stalk them? Is she here everyday just waiting for them, hoping to see them so she can tag along all innocent??! Kit wants to scream. He relaxes his fist and picks the chopsticks back up. Four deep marks matching his fingernails are engraved in his palm but he ignores the pain. He keeps his eyes fixated on the noodle bowl in front of him and starts eating, trying to ignore the girl.

Ever since the restaurant incident, Ming keeps his attention on Kit. Even when he’s talking with Praewn, his eyes keep going back to check on the older guy. Praewn notices this and tries twice as hard to make the boy engage in a conversation. Which in turn drives Kit twice as mad. Which in turn makes Ming check on him twice as often.  
After another long awkward silence of fuming Kit and staring Ming, Praewn suggests that they go for dessert and they all agree. Well, Ming nods and Kit lets out an incomprehensible grumble which Praewn assumes to be an ‘okay’.

As they enter the café Kit says he needs to use the bathroom and strides away, trusting Ming to order something he likes. Once he arrives to the bathroom he heads straight for the sinks and splashes cold water on his face. He looks at himself in the mirror. He can’t bring a neutral expression to his face no matter how hard he tries. His eyebrows seem to be glued together into a permanent frown and his eyes are too hard. It’s obvious he’s mad. And yet the girl seems to be clueless. That, or she simply doesn’t care. Kit splashes more water onto his face. He knew he shouldn’t have come today, he just knew.

Since he’s already there, Kit decides to actually use the bathroom and in 5 more minutes, he’s out. He admits having spent a little too long washing his hands but oh well. The longer he goes without seeing Praewn the better. He walks out of the men’s bathroom and hears a familiar voice. He slows down and leans against the wall, listening in on the conversation coming from the girls’ bathroom. Praewn is talking loudly on the phone and her voice bounces off the tiles of the big sink area making it possible for Kit to hear every word that she’s saying.  
“..yea. Though it seems like there’s something going on with his friend.... I don’t know, he just seems distracted... Yea yea I will... I think I might actually ask him out today... Hehee I know!! I actually asked him and he said he doesn’t have a girlfriend right now.. I don’t know! I just did it!” her voice gets louder and Kit walks off before she turns around the corner and sees him.

Kit no longer has any words to describe how mad he is. He knew what Praewn was after but hearing her say it herself.. Kit wants to snatch Ming and drag him out of here right now. He calms himself down enough to sit next to Ming and take a spoonful of ice cream into his mouth. He goes back to his thoughts ignoring Ming and his questioning eyes.  
What Kit hates more than anything else, is how severe his own reaction is. He already said no when Ming asked him to be his boyfriend so he has no say in who Ming ends up dating! Even though Ming did say that he’s going to keep asking ‘till Kit says yes, and even though he has been asked that guestion five times since then. And even though for the last three times Kit hasn’t said the word ‘no’ exactly, he still hasn’t said ‘yes’. So, technically, Ming is a single man and therefore allowed to date whom ever he wants. But the idea of Ming dating Praewn sends all sorts of feelings through his body. He hates the picture popping into his head. Ming doesn’t fit well with Praewn! They are not a good fit! Sure, they’ve known each other for years and they’re both good-looking, but still! They don’t fit well together because- Kit stops himself from thinking of reasons of why because he’s afraid that the words ‘because she’s not me’ might end up slipping in. Which is something Kit obviously can’t let happen.

Kit ends up spending most of the time in the café in his own head and he’s startled when Ming asks if he’s ready to leave. Praewn asks if there’s anywhere else they’d like to go and they exit the café. They walk through the mall and Kit starts observing Praewn. She has been flirting and acting cute with Ming ever since the first day but this was on another level. She’s constantly touching Ming. If it’s not her hand brushing against Ming’s then it’s her arm or some other place. She laughs more than she did an hour ago and hits Ming playfully everytime she does. Kit can’t stand it. His hands curl into fists once again.  
“Oh that’s cute! It reminds me of you!” Praewn giggles as she points at a keychain with a brown haired figure on it. They’ve stopped in front of some sort of pop-up stall. Ming looks at the figure and shakes his head.  
“No it doesn’t”, he answers with a small smile. Praewn widens her eyes and takes a hold of Ming’s arm.  
“Yes it does! It’s totally you! C’mon, Imma buy it!” Praewn answers and lets go, taking a step forward.  
“That way I can always carry a little Ming with me”, she turns around and winks. Ming gives her an awkward smile.  
“Hey Praewn, don’t”, he asks with the same awkward smile. Praewn turns around and frowns. She comes back to stand in front of Ming.  
“Ming?” she asks with her face getting redder. Kit already knows where this is going.  
“Can I date you?” she asks and bites her lower lip. Ming’s eyes widen in surprise and he opens his mouth.

That’s it. Kit truly can’t take it anymore. He steps in front of Ming and leans closer to Praewn. She startles a little at the expression on Kit’s face. They are about the same height but Kit seems oddly intimidating with the aura of anger around him.  
“No,_ you can’t”,_ Kit answers unable to keep the malice out of his voice. Praewn’s eyes widen in surprise.  
“Hey P”, Ming warns and takes a step closer. Kit ignores him.  
“Seriously? I’m sorry but who do you think you are? You two are barely even friends and you wanna _date him_? You don’t even know him!” Kit accuses his voice shaking with anger. Praewn looks shocked. And well, Kit thinks she has every right to be. But he doesn’t care. If Praewn dislikes him after this, so be it. He’s sick and tired of the girl.  
“W-What? You can’t just say that!” Praewn answers in confusion her face still red.  
“Yes, I can. He doesn’t want to date you because there is someone he already likes!” Kit answers confident in his words. Ming looks at him in surprise. Praewn turns her eyes to Ming.  
“Is he telling the truth?” Praewn asks Ming. Kit turns to stare at him too. Dazed all Ming can do is nod. Praewn’s face turns into a mix of hurt, confusion and anger.  
“I thought you said you didn’t have anyone you liked!” Praewn accuses. Kit rolls his eyes.  
“He doesn’t have a _girlfriend_, that doesn’t mean he doesn’t like anybody!” Kit explains his patience running out. Praewn turns her eyes to Kit and glares at him, getting annoyed with the shorter boy.  
“What about you then huh? Every time I saw you you were acting like someone pissed in your morning cereal! You can’t just act like an asshole and then not let your friend speak for himself!” she lets anger seep into her voice. Ming looks at the exchange feeling lost. He has no idea what to do, he has never seen Kit this angry at anyone else before!  
“You’re one caring friend huh?! What right do you have to intertwine?!” Praewn spits out, taking a step closer. Kit takes a step closer as well.  
“I’m his boyfriend you dumbass!” Kit screams at her in anger. All three of them freeze on the spot. Ming’s eyebrows shoot up as he snaps his head towards Kit. He can’t stop the smile forming on his lips. Praewn’s mouth drops open and Kit can feel his face flushing red. He clears his throat.  
“So”, Kit struggles to keep his voice steady “If you would be so kind as to stop _flirting with_ _my boyfriend_, that would be great”, Kit goes back to his awkward self trying his best to keep up the demeanour he was showing before. Praewn takes a step back and lets out a confused laugh.  
“You’re not his boyfriend haha I mean..” she trails off her eyes switching between the two boys. Kit looks up at Ming, his face red. His hand brushes Ming’s and the younger guy immediately intertwines their fingers. Ming is beaming at Kit. Praewn looks at them, her confused smile fading. He has never seen Ming smile that brightly at anyone, ever.  
“Huh”, she let’s out and the two men holding hands turn their attention back to her.  
“I’m sorry..” she mumbles, turns around and runs away. Ming frowns and takes a step after her. Kit snags him right back. He looks at Ming fiercely and the younger boy gives up. They stay there in silence, looking at each other while still holding hands.  
“So... boyfriend?” Ming asks clearly trying to hold in his smile. He fails, soon beaming at Kit. Kit’s heart skips a beat as he looks at Ming’s smile. Holy shit, he curses in his head. Kit’s ears are extremely red as he turns his eyes away.  
“Mmhm”, he makes a sound of agreement. Ming laughs and pulls Kit in for a hug. Kit struggles immediately.  
“Ming!! We’re in public!!” he scolds the boy trying to hit him but his hands are trapped between their bodies. Ming just laughs. Kit can’t help but smile. He really does loves the sound of Ming’s laughter.

-

“What did you want to give me?” Ming asks as he sits down on Kit’s bed. Kit bites his lower lip as he takes the bag from his closet where he was keeping it. Ming raises his eyebrows as Kit stops in the middle of the room.  
“I just... well, I mean, I was going to give this to you a little earlier but I didn’t get a chance”, Kit mumbles. He walks closer and gives the bag to Ming. He looks at Kit with a smile.  
“What is it?” Ming answers but Kit just shrugs. He changes his weight from one foot to another feeling very nervous. Ming opens the bag and takes out the box inside it. He snaps his head up, his eyes bright with excitement.  
“No you didn’t!” he exclaims and opens the box. He looks at the wristwatch in adore. It’s a very simple argent one with a black leather strap. Ming broke his own watch a few weeks ago and he was really heartbroken about it and then Kit happened to walk by the shop on his way to the bathroom and decided to buy it for him. Ming looks at the watch speechless. He turns his eyes back to Kit. He feels like his heart is going to burst at any moment. Ming puts the watch back into its box and gently lays it on the ground. Then he grabs a hold of Kit’s wrist and pulls him onto the bed. Ming smashes his lips against Kit’s and the older guy makes a surprised noise but doesn’t pull away. Ming’s hands find their way around Kit’s waist and he pulls the guy even closer. Kit actually rather likes kissing Ming, even though he would never admit it of course, and he lets himself get pulled forward. Not liking the awkward position their legs are in, Kit climbs up to sit on Ming’s lap, his fingers entangled in Ming’s hair. Ming let’s out a surprised ‘umph’ as Kit moves but he doesn’t mind. He would be crazy if he did. The kiss is feverish and rough, full of all the unspoken feelings they have been consumed by. Kit deepens the kiss with his tongue and Ming tightens his hold on Kit’s waist. One of his hands sneak under Kit’s shirt and Kit gasps a little at the coldness of Ming’s fingers. Taking this opportunity, Ming leaves a trail of kisses moving down to suck on the skin on Kit’s neck. Kit groans at the sensation and tugs Ming’s hair to bring his lips back up to meet his. If he lets Ming kiss his neck Kit might want more than kisses and he's not ready for that. Reacting to his thoughts, Kit pulls away, panting. His fingers are still in Ming’s hair and his butt still pressed against Ming’s upper thighs. Kit opens his mouth to say something but nothing comes out. Ming meets his eyes, looking feverish. He smiles and Kit just knows that he doesn’t have to say anything. Because Ming already saw the words in his eyes. Ming leans in to kiss Kit again. This time it’s not fast or harsh, it’s soft and slow and Kit completely melts into it. Eventually they stop kissing and with Kit still on his lap, Ming falls to his side to lie on the bed. Kit sets himself comfortably into Ming’s arms and once again their lips find a way to connect. Kit is starting to see what Phana is always going on about. Having a boyfriend _is_ nice.

**Author's Note:**

> This was honestly supposed to be a short maybe 2k fic with not that much going on but it kept on getting longer and longer till it kinda just... Got long? I thought about splitting this into different chapters but then some of them would've been really short and I didn't know if that was desirable on like any level so I left it all together adsdfghjgkj thanks for reading!


End file.
